


from my mouth to yours

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, Practice Kissing, a/c is heavily referenced but not tagged bc its not the main focus, ohh thats a good trope, the benefits are just . one kiss, to some extent, very good benefits if u ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale requests help with a certain predicament from his incredibly unhelpful boss. for once, gabriel proves himself useful
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	from my mouth to yours

**Author's Note:**

> u ever just only want to write gabriphale kisses bc yeah

"will you - " aziraphale blushes, stumbles around the edge of the question like he's slipping on a frozen lake. "would you just try it with me, please?"

gabriel stares at him blankly. he's never been one for accurately guessing the context of a situation he doesn't quite recognize. and this seems important, too important to hazard his intuition. he stuffs his hands deeper in his pockets, tries to look calmer, cooler, more _professional_ , and grins. if it were possible for a smile to be loud, or defined as anything such, his would be. 

"try what?" he says, hoping it comes across as simply curious, and not like he hasn't been listening for the past ten minutes. which he most certainly has. it's not his fault aziraphale's so easy to lose track of.

aziraphale's face grows impossibly pinker. he'll be a hearty red by the end of this conversation, if his current trajectory stays on track. "kissing, please. if you will. it's a human practice!"

gabriel makes an unsavory face. he's rather fickle when it comes to mortal inventions. they've got a fifty-fifty shot of being entirely unbearable, in his humble opinion. (that is actually not humble at all, not to the slightest extent.)

"it's an intimate sort of thing, so i understand if you don't want to. but i saw some humans trying it, and - and they seemed to like it, and... i don't know. i wanted to give it a go, but was hesitant to drag any mortal into the ordeal." aziraphale explains his reasoning, rather _pointedly_ leaving out that just a week prior, crowley had offered to show him the ropes, give him an experience that was promised to _surely_ not be forgotten anytime soon. 

of course, aziraphale had refused. shyly, and in a manner that he made sure exuded how very much he did want to enjoy such a habit with crowley. perhaps even make a hobby of it, if he'd oblige. but now - now he's sorely regretting the missed opportunity. and he needs practice for the next time anything might arise between them. gabriel just so happens to be the unfortunate bastard he's stuck with as a suitable substitute.

still, he looks... _curious,_ at the very least. and that's a good sign, aziraphale thinks. hopefully a good sign. though gabriel's so very difficult to read at times. he's a rather perplexing fellow. which absolutely isn't helped by how unaware he is of his own size, his stature, his inherently imposing nature.

in this particular scenario, of course, aziraphale only finds himself a little more excited at the prospect of gabriel's body being so much sturdier, _bigger_ than his own. he's overestimating things slightly, making a few mental miscalculations, but who can blame him? he's a hormonal disaster with nothing but books to quell the tide of ever-growing desire. he ought to be allowed a tad of romanticization.

"well - i don't see why not. best to familiarize myself with all this earthly business. go ahead, have your fun." gabriel offers the most patronizing permission aziraphale's ever heard. he waves his hand briefly, gesturing about as if all this were some silly little quirk of aziraphale's indiscretions. aziraphale chooses not to let it bother him. if only for the sake of keeping his mood intact.

he raises himself to the tips of his toes, clutching the skirts of his own robes to stifle any excess nerves that might get in the way, and leans in.

gabriel turns out better than anticipated. his mouth is warm, warm and soft where aziraphale presses up against him. and his arms curve to wrap around aziraphale's back, pull him in closer - why does he even know to _do_ that? aziraphale struggles to keep a clear head, focus on the task at hand. he does have a job to be doing right now, after all. but it's so hard, so hard when gabriel feels so _nice._

aziraphale's raw and opened up like this, utterly exposed, utterly vulnerable, but there's nothing frightening about it. he wants _more,_ actually. breathing heavier when gabriel lets his lips part, the shared heat between them only getting aziraphale more worked up. he grips at the back of aziraphale's neck, holds him still in a way that shouldn't be quite so enticing as it is, and then his tongue - his _tongue_ \- good heavens.

it's quite enough to leave aziraphale dizzy, head spinning, the floor falling out from underneath him when gabriel finally pulls away. he follows him pitifully, stretching until he can't reach gabriel any longer, and whining like a child bereft of their favorite toy as he realizes his predicament.

"hush," gabriel soothes. "d'you want more?"

aziraphale nods wordlessly, only the slightest bit ashamed of himself.

gabriel takes him in again, this time giving up his mouth straight away. letting aziraphale slip inside, and listening with his interest piqued to the breathless, frantic gasps aziraphale lets out. he sounds nearly desperate for it, panting as he slings him arms over gabriel's shoulders, reaching up around his neck. gabriel kisses him like that until he grows tired of it. his lips flushed and swollen by the time he draws back, eyes wide, looking all too guilty for all the amount he's enjoyed himself.

"i'm quite sorry, sir. i got carried away." aziraphale says, clearing his throat, and avoiding any aspect of eye contact.

"there's nothing to apologize for, aziraphale. if you ever need any assistance in this department again, just call for me, yeah? upstairs doesn't intercept one-on-one prayers between employees, you know." gabriel tells him, patting his shoulder painfully buddy-like.

aziraphale nods, thankful to find himself capable of sucking in air without immediately losing it once more. he keeps his eyes scourging into the ground as gabriel takes his leave, the faint tingling of bells, and cold breeze he leaves behind a sign he's entirely gone now. with that, aziraphale's quick to hurry himself back into order, focusing on his work, and pretending fiercely that he isn't _entirely_ preoccupied now with thoughts of savoring the same sort of play with one particular demon.

so long as he can keep his mind off of it, he hardly has to face the consequences, after all. and he's very good at avoiding things he doesn't want to think about. this, however, might be a stickler to ignore, even for him.

hopefully, he'll have the time to call gabriel back soon. lucky he is to have such a pleasant distraction.


End file.
